1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a reflector for bicycles and similar vehicles, and particularly to a multi-surface reflector which appears to be flashing due to movement of a plurality of reflector surfaces relative to a predetermined observation point or points of reference.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally known to provide bicycles and similar vehicles with reflector devices which have a reflecting surface movable with respect to the frame of reference of the bicycle in order to create a flashing effect when the reflecting surface is viewed from a point outside of the frame of reference of the bicycle. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,478,713, issued Nov. 18, 1969 to B. L. Brames; 3,528,721, issued Sept. 15, 1970 to F. J. LaLonde; and 2,741,948, issued Apr. 17, 1956 to G. D. Parker; disclose various examples of bicycle reflectors. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 2,741,948 discloses a device which is driven from the spokes of a wheel of a bicycle, while U.S. Pat. No. 3,478,713 discloses a device which is driven by frictional contact with the side of a tire of the bicycle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,721 further discloses a device which is driven by frictional contact with the periphery of a tire of the bicycle.
In addition, it is also known to provide reflecting devices which are rotated by wind or similar forces, an example of which can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,292,569, issued Dec. 20, 1966 to G. T. Trigilio. It is also known to rotate a reflector by means of a suitable electrical or other motor, as can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,161, issued Jan. 4, 1972 to C. W. Price.